


女人善变 番外篇（三）

by hao1234592



Category: The Invisible Guardian
Genre: F/M, 庄晓曼, 肖途 - Freeform, 隐形守护者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1234592/pseuds/hao1234592





	女人善变 番外篇（三）

室内静无声，窗外夜沉沉，床头的手表显示不过凌晨五点。  
肖途的大脑宕机了。他望着表情微妙的庄晓曼愣了好一会儿，突然撑起身，将庄晓曼整个人抱入怀中，不顾下身的狼藉，手忙脚乱地在她周身上下摸索起来。  
庄晓曼又奇又痒，护着痒处咯咯笑道：“肖先生这样精力充沛，刚起床就对晓曼动手动脚么？”  
肖途尚未从逼真鲜活的梦境中走出，方才梦中庄晓曼被囚禁的凄惨模样还历历在目。他一时有些适应不过来，仍然惶急地四处抚摸着她的身体，确认她是否无恙。  
庄晓曼笑了片刻，终于明白他不是在占她便宜。她古怪地望着他焦急担心的样子，小心翼翼地道：“肖途，你这是怎么了？”  
这句话仿佛终于将肖途唤醒，他有些失焦的双眼重新恢复了神采。他凝视着她好奇的眸子，猛地把她紧紧抱在怀里，闭上眼，如释重负般地长长舒了口气道：“太好了，你没事。”  
庄晓曼还从没见过这般主动热情的肖途，她依偎在他胸前，感到一阵甜蜜，轻声道：“晓曼就在肖先生身边，能有什么事？倒是你……”她好奇地望着他，“肖先生这模样是怎么回事儿啊？”  
肖途苦笑着沉默片刻，道：“我做了个噩梦。”  
“哦？”庄晓曼怀疑地挑眉，她拿过纸巾把自己手上的白浊擦拭干净，然后细心地低头替肖途清理他的下身，一边似笑非笑地道：“真的是噩梦吗？做噩梦的话，肖先生这里能是这个样子么？况且……”她把纸团扔掉，举起还残留着一股淡淡腥味的纤手，忽然有些脸红，“晓曼怎么听到肖先生刚才一边喊着我的名字，一边射在人家的手里呢？”  
肖途张口结舌。他能说梦到另一个自己把庄晓曼囚禁起来，对她肆意妄为？他能说另一个他给她下药，深吻她，吮舔她的胸乳，享受她的哭叫挣扎，乃至强暴了她？他实在是说不出口。  
庄晓曼看着肖途半天无言的模样，“噗嗤”一笑，摇头道：“算啦，既然肖先生不愿告诉晓曼……”  
“晓曼！”肖途一把握住她的手臂，看着她诚恳地道：“你知道我从来都不愿瞒你什么。”他把她搂在怀里，忍着强烈的羞耻感，把梦境中发生的事情一五一十如实地说给她听了。  
庄晓曼听他说到最后射在自己体内就醒了，脸颊发烫，使劲拧了他腰间一把道：“肖先生说这么详细干什么，生怕晓曼没有听懂么？”  
肖途痛叫一声，委屈地道：“我这不是都告诉你吗？”他似确认般用指腹摩挲着她白玉般的脸庞，低低道：“我刚醒的时候，真怕你哪里受伤了，缺了什么，心慌的要命。”  
庄晓曼把肖途宽大的手掌按在自己的脸颊上，凝望着他微笑道：“肖先生瞧，晓曼这不是好好的么？”  
手上的触感既温暖，又无比真实。肖途长长出了口气，唇角微扬道：“嗯，的确是好好的。”  
庄晓曼双臂环上他的颈项，望着他笑盈盈地道：“不过晓曼没想到，肖先生在梦里会是这样的人，喜欢那样折磨人家，居然还很享受……”她吃吃笑道：“用那些日本人的话来说，肖先生真是个变态呢。”  
肖途轻轻抚摸着她的脊背，慢慢道：“还好只是个梦……”  
“肖先生真愿意那只是个梦么？”庄晓曼眯起猫儿般的眸子，望着他腻声道。  
肖途不明所以地看着女郎。她凑到他耳边，往里呼了口热气，悄声道：“晓曼现在可还是肖先生的敌人呢。难道肖先生真的没有想过，将晓曼绑起来，把我的衣服撕碎？难道肖先生真的没有想过，给晓曼偷偷地下药，看着我发情？”她咬着他的耳朵，似引诱般低语，“难道肖先生真的没有想过，把晓曼压在下面，一边听晓曼哭喊，一边用你的这里……”她伸手在他胯下捏了一把，“……把我干得到处流水、死去活来？”  
肖途的气息突然变得粗重。庄晓曼对他总是有这样惊人的魅力，令他作为间谍的冷静沉稳在她面前如同盛夏的冰雪片片瓦解，飞速消融。她甚至不需要行动，只消用言语挑逗，就可以令他欲火焚身。  
肖途把脸转到一边看向窗外，防止自己失控：“晓曼……”他警告道，“不要再开玩笑了。”  
出乎意料地，庄晓曼双手捧住他的脸庞，一寸寸扳了回去，对视着他道：“晓曼没有开玩笑。肖先生知道晓曼为什么愿意……”她犹豫了下，改口道：“愿意帮肖先生忙么？”她的纤指轻轻抚摸着肖途的眉梢，“不仅是因为肖先生和晓曼相似，而且肖先生看晓曼的目光和其他男人的不同，肖先生是真的……把晓曼当朋友呢。”  
何止是朋友？他简直愿意为她生为她死，为了她连命也不要。她的一颦一笑、一举一动都足以牵动他的心脏，现在他回想起梦里庄晓曼被折磨的情景，胸口还是撕裂一般痛。  
肖途心头情潮涌动，不禁开口道：“晓曼，我……”  
庄晓曼捂住了他的嘴。她媚眼如丝，梦呓般地在他耳边道：“现在，只要肖先生承认自己有那么想过对晓曼……”她拉起他的手，寸寸抚过她嫣红的双唇，精致的下巴，优雅的脖颈，半敞半开的高耸胸脯，曲线优美的纤腰，直至被衬衫下摆盖住的柔软大腿。“晓曼的这里、这里、还有这里……就都是肖先生的了。”  
肖途感觉自己从鼻孔中喷出的不再是空气，而是两道烈焰。此话一出，怕是叫他承认自己是绝世大淫魔，他也马上痛快认了。他一把脱掉自己的上衣，露出精壮结实的上身，然后翻身将庄晓曼压倒在床上，双手分别牢牢卡住她的手腕，俯视着她咬牙切齿地道：“庄晓曼，你真是个妖精！”  
庄晓曼咯咯笑了起来：“巧了，晓曼认识的很多男人也这样说过呢。”  
一股强烈的妒意冲上肖途的脑海，他两眼通红地瞪着全身仅着一件衬衫的女郎道：“很多男人？那他们……”  
“肖先生何必在意那么多？”庄晓曼打断他，“至少现在，晓曼是只属于肖先生一个人的。”她眼波流转，望着他娇声道：“现在，晓曼的嘴儿，奶儿，下面的穴儿……肖先生想怎么用就怎么用，想怎么干就怎么干……难道肖先生还不高兴么？”  
肖途头皮一麻——他一向尊重敬爱庄晓曼，从未想过这平日里高贵冷艳的可人儿的嘴里会说出如此下流淫秽的词句，却又有种禁忌的刺激，使他的欲火更加高涨。  
他用力压着她的手腕，恶狠狠地道：“不，我不高兴！”  
庄晓曼笑了起来，像看着得不到心爱玩具的孩子般望着他道：“那肖先生要怎样才会开心呢？”  
肖途一时气上心头，附身下去在她耳畔沉声道：“我要你从今后完全属于我。我忍不得那些男人看你一眼，碰你一下！”雄性强烈的占有欲在心头翻腾，他细细地啃噬她娇嫩的耳珠，感觉心底的野兽在大声咆哮，几欲从体内冲出，“晓曼，你从头到脚都是我的……永远都是我的！”  
庄晓曼眸光闪动，轻声道：“那肖先生还在等什么呢？”  
这话好似火上浇油、水关开闸，肖途再也按捺不住，他气喘如牛，伸手去解庄晓曼衣扣，却被庄晓曼轻轻挡住。  
肖途不解地望着女郎，几欲用强，但拼尽全力忍住了冲动——他舍不得伤害她一丁点，或者惹她一丁点不快。  
庄晓曼知道他在等她给出解释。她起身从床头取过缴获的手枪，卸下弹匣放在一边，咬着唇白了一眼肖途，似笑非笑地道：“肖先生不是喜欢这调调么？”她倒转枪把，让肖途握住空枪，指着自己。她稍稍往后挪了段距离，表情突然一变，变得几分畏惧，又有几分不屈，像个被仇敌抓住威逼的女俘，慢慢举起双手，仇恨地瞪着肖途道：“没想到晓曼竟然落在了你的手里！你想对晓曼做什么啊？”  
\-------------------------------  
肖途望着一脸愤恨的庄晓曼，刚才的梦境仿佛与现实重叠了，阴暗的欲望如同猛兽冲破了牢笼，瞬间主宰了他的身心。他想侵犯她，凌辱她，玷污她，看她在自己身下婉转承欢，哭叫哀鸣，看她的美艳肉体背叛她的高贵意志，在他的进攻下屈辱地高潮……  
肖途的眼眸逐渐变得深不见底，他的喉结上下滚动。他抬起枪口对准了庄晓曼，嗓音低哑得不似人声：“庄小姐，不准动。”  
庄晓曼咬紧银牙望着他道：“你想……想干什么？”  
肖途的唇角危险地上扬：“庄小姐早该做好自己会有今天的心理准备。”他微微摆动枪口，伸出另一只手命令道：“过来！”  
被威胁的女特务不情不愿地刚慢慢膝行到他面前，就被他一把揽入怀中，发出声惊呼。  
“不许叫！”她感到冰冷的枪口抵在她的腰间，马上闭住嘴，只是憎恨地瞪着肖途，仿佛想用目光在他身上戳出个洞来。  
肖途发现自己竟然真的十分享受她厌恶的表情，他完全放开了顾虑，任自己和黑暗暴虐的欲望融为一体。他低头在她饱满的脸颊上狠狠地亲了一口，深深地嗅着她的幽幽玫瑰体香，陶醉般地道：“庄小姐好香呢。”  
庄晓曼别开脸，声音颤抖：“肖途，你真下流！”  
肖途冷哼一声：“是么？还有更下流的呢！”他伸手去解庄晓曼的衣服，但眼珠一转，停手道：“肖某不便动手，还是请庄小姐自己来吧。”他轻轻抚摸着庄晓曼光洁柔滑的小腿，粗声道：“庄小姐，把衣服脱了！”  
“你！……”庄晓曼忿恨地瞪着他，却毫无办法。她的纤纤玉手颤抖着，一点点摸上了自己的衣扣。


End file.
